Internet video database:Rules
These are the main rules that apply all over this wiki navigation. These should help prevent being blocked or getting your position revoked for the future. All of these rules will be fair and have fair reasons for the rule itself. Please feel free to leave suggestions in the comments and if somebody finds it fair, it will be discussed among others. If you have any questions, feel free to ask an administrator. Main Rules #If a page is locked, you may tell an admin what needs to be edited. The page will not be unlocked for safety reasons. # Do not remove content from pages and replace it with your own stupid stuff. It won't matter if you changed the page to something else or added something else. Even if you added some nonsense that didn't have anything to do with the page at all. The page will be fixed and you will be blocked. #Only make pages that relate to this wiki. # You are responsible for edits that occur on your account. # No images containing human sexual organs and female breasts. These images should be covered by sensor bars. Also, no videos of sexual acts. # Do not try to take or claim that you have taken control of the wiki. # Do not comment war. # Do not spam or remove content from talk pages. # Do not ask users for any personal information. This includes phone number, name (first, middle and last), email address, address, where they live, age, what school they attend, their credit card number, login password, or their IP address. # Do not try to impersonate another user from this wiki. # Please do not give out your password to any user. # Please give any suggestions you may have to an admin or a bureaucrat. Blog Posts * Do not spam blog pages for entertainment or badges. * Blogs are for keeping friends/users updated on the most recent activity with you and wiki. Please do not make short simple statements in your blog posts. * Please make blogs longer than three sentences. Alternate Accounts * Alternate accounts will not be tolerated just for getting around a ban or block. If you are found using an alternate account, we will find the others and block them as well. * If you do create an alternate account, please notify an admin, the founder, or a bureaucrat about it and a link to its page. *When making a username for your alternate account, please be sure it is appropriate. That means it cannot be a racial slur, made to be hateful or satirical. This doesn't only go for alternate accounts, this goes for every account. *If you own another account to avoid a user who has been harassing you, please let us know. We will do our best to prevent anything from happening here. Administrators This section of for admins. This section will clear up any misunderstanding about what your job is. If you are giving adminship, you were making good edits and acting appropriately. Please read the points below to get a full understanding of what's expected of you. *If someone you do not like from another wiki has joined this wiki, you cannot harass them or block them. It is your job as an admin to make everybody feel welcomed and keep things in order. This does not mean you have to associate or become best friends with that person, just treat them fairly. If they happen to break a rule or several rules, please deal with them fairly. * If a user that you do not like has made it to be admin or bureaucrat, you have to treat them like any other user. In other words, please do not threaten them or complain about them. *If somebody is breaking any of the rules, it's your job to correct the mistake. Do not take no action. *Be sure to restore anything that has been messed with. *Only block people for the appropriate amount of time. *Do not ban people for no reason. If any of these rules are broken, you will may lose your admin rights. Depending upon which rule you broke, you could be blocked as well. The only way to get your rights back is to prove that you have learned your lesson. Chat Moderators As a chat moderator, it is your job to make sure chat stays in line and people follow the chat rules. The chat is your jurisdiction. Please leave the rest of the wiki to the admins. *Do not randomly kick out people for no reason. *Be sure to be fair about the warnings and the usage of kicks and bans. *Do not make the problem worse. *If you see a problem, help fix it. If any of these rules are broken, you will may lose your rights as chat mod. Depending upon which rule you broke, you could be blocked as well. The only way to get your rights back is to prove that you have learned your lesson.